1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more data transmission techniques adopted to transmit the same data sequentially to a plurality of terminal devices via a network.
2. Related Art
Scanning devices have been known that are adopted to transmit to terminal devices data created by scanning images (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-60499). Among such devices configured to transmit data to terminal devices (data transmission devices), there is a device provided with a function to send the same data to a plurality of terminal devices at a time. When two or more terminal devices are designated as data transmitted destinations, the data transmission device first establishes a connection with one of the terminal devices, and cancels the connection after confirming that data transmission is completed. After completing the data transmission to the one of the terminal devices, the data transmission device establishes a connection with a next one of the terminal devices.